


Insubordinate

by deerartemis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a brat, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan is in charge, Obi-Wan tops Anakin and Reader, Smut, Sort Of, Top!Obi-Wan, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, master kink, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerartemis/pseuds/deerartemis
Summary: After saving you from being robbed at a bar, Obi-Wan comes up with a way for you to repay him, and it may involve punishing his apprentice, Anakin.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Insubordinate

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo - I used to write a lot of stories/fanfiction back in the day so I'm just now getting back into it, I haven't written smuttiness like this in a long time so feedback is welcomed. I will be trying to publish more so if you have any requests let me knowwww and I'd be happy to oblige. Love to all.  
> p.s. this deviates from canon a little bit so don't mind me simping over ROTS Anakin and still calling him Padawan lmao love yall.

‘What brings you here, sweetheart?’ A gruff voice sounded behind you. It took all of your will power to not turn around and see who was addressing you, considering this was a dive bar right on the outskirts of Coruscant, you could only imagine what sort of unsavoury character was attempting to hit on you. 

‘Leave me alone.’ You snapped back. ‘I’m not interested in anything you have to offer.’ The owner of the gruff voice scoffed at your reply.

‘But you haven’t even heard what it is yet. Why don’t you come over to my booth and we can get to know each other?’ As he placed his hand onto your waist, you turned around, trying your hardest to look as intimidating and unappealing as possible, hand hovering over the blaster attached to your belt. 

‘I said, leave me alone.’ You snapped, eyes watering when you smelled the mix of hard alcohol and death sticks on his breath. You could see he was not happy with your reply, with his teeth bared and his nostrils flaring, he grabbed onto your arm and squeezed, causing you to flinch in pain. 

'If you're going to be a fucking bitch about it, I'll just take your money instead.' He growled loudly. 

‘Excuse me,’ A smooth voice sounded nearby. ‘I believe the lady told you to leave her alone.’ You turned towards the source of the voice, but before you could catch a look at whom it belonged to, you were thrown against the bar, stomach hitting the bench with such force that it winded you and you stumbled back, falling onto the floor. You tried catching your breath but was caught short when you noticed the man who stepped in to defend you. He was clad head to toe in black flowing robes with something that looked nothing like a blaster hanging off his belt. His hand hovered over the weapon at his waist as he confronted the man who was bothering you. Before he could say anything else another pair of hands grabbed at your shoulders, hoisting you to your feet.

‘Are you okay?’ Came a concerned voice. You were winded and disorientated, not having enough strength yet to focus on whoever was holding you up.

‘Yeah, I’m okay, thanks.’ You tried to shrug the person’s hands off, but it was so weak, it came off as more of a shiver. You looked towards the man clad in black, who had pinned the pervert against the bar, with his arm twisted behind his back, leaning close to his ear.

‘You will leave this place. If I ever see you on this planet again, I will kill you. Understand?’ 

‘Anakin,’ the man behind you exclaimed. ‘That’s enough, he’s learnt his lesson, now let him go.’ The one named Anakin let the man go, and he scuttled off towards the door, not daring to look back at you or the men.

‘I’m sorry, master.’ Anakin replied. 

‘You need to learn to control your anger, young one.’ The man let go of you and walked around to face you, grabbing your arm with one hand. ‘Are you sure you’re okay? You hit the bar pretty hard there.’  
Having regained some composure, you were now able to take in your surroundings. The man talking to you was the older of the two, with fiery, auburn hair that was pushed back away from his forehead, and a well-trimmed beard. He had kind, gentle, blue eyes and was wearing flowing robes that were brown and white. He had a similar looking weapon to that of the younger one, Anakin, hanging off the belt around his waist. 

Anakin, the younger of the two, was completely different. He had wavy, dirty blond hair that was cropped to just above his shoulders. He had a more rugged look to him compared to his older companion, with a long scar that started in the middle of his forehead and ended just below his right eye. 

Trying your best not to stare at the men before you, you scrambled to find the right words to reply to his question. 

‘Do you think she’s concussed, master?’ Anakin asked.

‘No, sorry I-‘ You stuttered. ‘I’m fine, thank you. I appreciate the help.’

‘It’s no problem, Miss. I’m sure you could have handled yourself but, everyone needs some help now and then.’ The older one replied. ‘My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker.’

Apprentice? You thought to yourself. Then it dawned on you, the weapons they carried were not blasters, they were lightsabers, which would make them…

‘You’re Jedi, aren’t you?’ You blurted out before you could stop yourself. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself before he replied.

‘That we are, Miss.’

‘I do wish you had allowed me to teach him a harsher lesson, master,’ Anakin grunted. ‘People like that shouldn’t just get to walk away scot free.’

‘Not now, Anakin. We will discuss your behaviour later.’ As Obi-Wan turned towards you, the smell of pine and citrus hit your nostrils and you inhaled a bit deeper than you meant to. ‘Now, Miss, is there anywhere we can escort you this evening?’ Obi-Wan smiled and you noticed for the first time how unbelievably handsome this man was. Sure, he was probably a bit older than you, but he was probably one of the most beautiful men you had ever seen, and when he spoke in his posh accent, you felt your stomach doing backflips. 

Anakin, on the other hand, although he too was undeniably handsome like Obi-Wan, was definitely a different kind of attractive. His rough and rugged look was enough to make your face flush red and hot. 

You pulled yourself out of your trance admiring the men in front of you, your brain only just registering what Obi-Wan had asked you. ‘I have nowhere to be,’ You answered honestly. ‘I was planning on finding some accommodation later if I needed to. I’m just visiting.’ 

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed, as if he were confused but also concerned. ‘Is there anything I can do to repay you both?’ You asked before either man could respond to what you had said previously. ‘I don’t have a lot of money, but I could buy you both a drink if you like?’

‘Sounds great!’ Anakin exclaimed. ‘I’ll have a-‘

‘Anakin,’ Obi-Wan interrupted. ‘Remember what I said about drinking on the job?’

‘Master, this lovely lady is offering to buy us a drink, would it not be rude to refuse?’ Anakin said cheekily. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the young man’s clear insubordination towards his teacher. 

‘Well, if she is so insistent on repaying us, I did have something else in mind.’ Obi-Wan said darkly, cocking his eyebrows. ‘That is if she is up to it of course.’

‘I’m sure whatever it is, I’d be happy to oblige.’ You said nervously, as you wondered what he could possibly have in mind for you. ‘It’s the least I can do.’ 

Obi-Wan moved towards you slowly, gesturing for his apprentice to follow behind him. ‘Well, maybe we could have one drink.’ He said before asking for your name. 

-

Before you knew it, you were seated in a booth near the back of the bar, trying to avoid Anakin’s curious gaze, becoming sandwiched against the wall as Obi-Wan sat next to you, setting down three shot glasses full of a strong-smelling liquid on the table in front of you. You fumbled through your pockets and placed three credits in front of Obi-Wan. 

‘This round is on me, young one.’ He said as he pushed the credits back towards you. You hesitated before grabbing the credits and shoving them back into your pocket. 

‘So, what exactly did you have in mind?’ You asked curiously. Obi-Wan smirked as he grabbed his drink, tipping it back and downing it in one go. 

‘Anakin, do you mind grabbing us another round?’ Obi-Wan said, pushing another three credits towards his padawan. 

‘Sure.’ Anakin said hesitantly, before he walked off. Obi-Wan then turned towards you, pushing you further into the wall, leaning down towards your ear. His kind and gentle demeanour had changed since you first encountered him, he was no longer the polite man you first thought he was. 

‘You know, I’ve been having a lot of trouble with Anakin lately. He’s always disobeying me and going against what I say,’ Obi-Wan whispered into your ear, ‘If you’re willing, I could use your help.’  
You swallowed the lump forming in your throat, squeezing your legs shut in an attempt to calm the ache building down there. 

‘H-how can I help?’

He leaned even closer so that no one but you could hear him. ‘He needs to be punished.’

You almost lost your composure, barely suppressing the whine that escaped your throat. ‘Punished how?’ You whimpered. 

‘Don’t worry, little one. I have it all figured out.’ Obi-Wan whispered, before he began to nibble at the nape of your neck, causing you to throw your hand over your mouth to suppress the moan that had escaped. 

‘Y-yeah,’ You stuttered. ‘I can help with that.’ 

Obi-Wan bit your neck gently, enough to leave a mark but not enough to hurt, signalling that he was happy with your answer. ‘Perfect.’ He said before pulling away as if nothing had happened.

Anakin returned a moment later with the next round of drinks, the same one as before. You quickly downed the first one, hoping Anakin wouldn’t notice the bright red mark on your neck, flinching slightly at the burning as it slid down your throat, before grabbing the second one and downing that too. You knew you’d need all the courage you could muster, and you figured maybe the alcohol could help you with that. 

‘Anakin finish your drinks. We’re leaving.’ Obi-Wan said, as he downed his second drink of the night, before standing up to leave. Anakin quickly finished his drink and stood up, facing Obi-Wan.  
‘Is everything okay, master?’ Anakin asked, clearly puzzled, and concerned.

‘Just finish up and let’s go.’ Obi-Wan turned around and extended his hand towards you, helping you get up from your seat, and leading you out of the bar. 

-

As you exited the bar, Obi-Wan linked his arm through yours, gesturing for Anakin to follow along closely. You both followed the older man through the streets of Coruscant, and it was not long before you reached a tall tower that seemed to stretch up past the clouds. You assumed this was where the two men were staying. 

Obi-Wan unlinked your arms and gestured you through the entrance to the tower, following closely behind you as you entered the extravagant hotel lobby. You followed the two men towards an elevator. As the doors closed, and Anakin entered a code that made the elevator begin to move, you could feel the ache between your legs grow stronger and more prominent. During your short walk to the tower, you began imagining the various scenarios that you might find yourself in, most of them involving Anakin’s head between your legs and Obi-Wan’s dick in your mouth. 

Obi-Wan turned towards you, smirking as the elevator doors opened and you stepped out into the cool air of their apartment. You immediately noticed that there was only one bed, king sized with silk sheets that you could only imagine were smoother than anything you had ever slept on. 

‘Master, can you please explain what’s happening now?’ Anakin asked hesitantly. 

‘Sit down over there.’ Obi-Wan demanded, pointing towards an armchair that faced the bed. Anakin complied, making his way over towards the chair, taking off his cloak and unhooking his lightsaber before sitting down. 

As soon as Anakin sat down, Obi-Wan grabbed you by the hips and shoved you onto the bed, shedding his cloak as well and climbing on top of you. He turned towards Anakin; whose face had turned a bright shade of red. 

‘Here’s what is going to happen my young apprentice. First, you’re going to watch me give her the attention she so clearly needs,’ Obi-Wan said as he placed a hand onto your inner thigh, slowly moving up towards your cunt. ‘Then, if you’re good and you don’t touch yourself, you can have a taste as well.’

Obi-Wan then crashed his lips onto yours, swiping his tongue along your bottom lip as if to ask for permission to enter. As his tongue roamed your mouth, his hand crept up slowly towards the waistband of your pants, swiftly pulling them off and dipping a finger down into your underwear. You moaned wantonly as his index finger found your clit and started rubbing lazy circles around it. He was teasing you and he knew it. 

Your eyes opened lazily, watching Anakin as he gripped onto the arms of the chair he was sitting on, knuckles turning white. Obi-Wan commanded your attention back to him, moving his lips away from your lips and onto your neck, kissing slowly down your jawline before reaching your neck and rewarding you with a bite. You closed your eyes, in complete bliss as Obi-Wan continued to run lazy circles around your clit, sucking on the sensitive skin of your neck, leaving marks so that everyone would know who you belonged to at that moment. You whined as Obi-Wan’s finger left your clit, moving his hand up to your mouth.

‘Open.’ He demanded, and you obliged. He extended two fingers and shoved them into your mouth. You sucked on them shamelessly, making eye contact with Anakin again, who had begun to palm his ever-growing bulge. The lewd noises of you sucking on Obi-Wan’s fingers filled the room, as he let out a guttural moan. His fingers left your mouth as he turned towards Anakin. ‘Anakin, I said, no touching, or you won’t get a turn.’ Anakin groaned but obliged, his hands returning to grip the chair arms. Obi-Wan turned back towards you, pupils dilated and hair in disarray. There was a red flush beginning to spread across his cheeks as you felt his heartrate increase where his chest met yours. 

‘Now, what to do about you, little one.’ Obi-Wan cooed. ‘Tell me, sweetheart. How do you want to come for the first time?’ His breath tickled your neck as he moved his fingers back down towards your crotch. ‘Do you want to come on my fingers, or into my mouth?’

You whined, legs shaking at the idea of Obi-Wan’s head between your legs. Head thrown back; you tried your best to form together some words. Any words, as Obi-Wan waited with anticipation for your answer.

‘Mo…m-mouth.’ You mumbled.

‘I’m sorry, sweetling, I didn’t hear that.’

‘Mouth.’ You repeated. In a flash, you felt Obi-Wan’s hands leave your crotch and come flying up towards your neck, tightening his grip he slowly pushed you down onto the pillow below you.

‘What are the magic words?’ Obi-Wan teased.

‘Please, master. Please, let me come onto your mouth. I need it so bad, master.’ You were practically whining, shaking under Obi-Wan’s firm grip around your neck. His hands never faltering in their grip, he slowly moved his head down towards your crotch, his nose grazing against your clothed core, as you suppressed another moan; afraid that any wrong move would mean he would stop, and you would never get the release you craved. In the corner of your eye, you saw Anakin squirming in the armchair, his hands only gripping the chair arms harder with every passing second. 

Obi-Wan’s fingers hooked under the waistband of your panties, pulling them down so fast you weren’t even sure it happened until a second later. His nose grazed against your clit as you felt his hot breath on your aching core. ‘Oh, Anakin, look how wet she is for me already.’ He said as he swiped a finger along your folds. ‘Come over here.’

Anakin got up slowly and walked over to the bed, not daring to sit down unless asked to by his master. Obi-Wan’s hands left your cunt, covered in your slick. He pointed his fingers towards Anakin, indicating for him to come closer. ‘Do you want a taste?’ He asked teasingly. Breath hitched in his throat, Anakin nodded slowly, eyes practically begging for a chance to see what you tasted like. 

Obi-Wan pulled his fingers away from Anakin’s face, sticking them into his own mouth instead. ‘You didn’t say please, young one.’ A whine left Anakin’s mouth and he fell to his knees next to the bed.  
‘I’m sorry, master.’ 

‘Go and sit back down over there. You’re going to watch and learn what our sweetling here likes.’ 

Obi-Wan ducked his head back down towards your crotch, running his tongue up your folds. You groaned, tangling your hands into his hair, tugging him closer to your aching core. With a tongue running across your clit, you had become completely unravelled, wanton moans leaving your mouth as Obi-Wan pleasured you with his tongue. 

‘Someone is eager.’ He cooed. ‘If only Anakin could have had a taste.’ At this, his tongue sped up. Licking circles around your clit, he sped up with each lick, pushing you closer and closer towards your release. You moaned, your grip tightening in his hair, encouraging him to go faster.

‘Don’t stop, master. Please, oh, my god. Don’t fucking stop.’ 

He didn’t. Fingers snaking up your thighs, towards your dripping cunt, he dipped two of them inside you and began thrusting them, curling them just at the right time to hit that spot inside of you. 

‘Oh, fuck…shit, master, I’m gonna come.’ His tongue sped up, lapping at your clit, pushing you closer and closer to your release. As he curled his fingers into you one last time, you came undone. Screaming his name as you reached your peak. Continuing to lap at your clit, Obi-Wan helped your ride out your orgasm, his beard tickling your thighs as he did so. When you finally relaxed, he pulled his face away from your crotch, using his fingers to collect the rest of the juices seeping out of your cunt.

He walked over to where Anakin was sitting, and without saying a word, stuck his fingers soaked in your slick into the younger man’s mouth. Anakin groaned, eyes rolling back as he finally got a taste of you. 

‘You were so good, young one. Doing what I say isn’t so hard is it?’ Anakin nodded, continuing to suck on Obi-Wan’s fingers. ‘Now, sweetling, what should we do with my insubordinate apprentice now? Should I let him have his turn?’

You sat up and nodded, making eye contact with Anakin as your eyes practically begged him to fuck you. Obi-Wan turned back towards Anakin, his fingers leaving the younger one’s mouth. ‘I suppose we could do that, as long as you do exactly what I say.’

‘Yes, master. I will. Just please let me fuck her’ Anakin begged, his eyes never leaving yours. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s chin, turning it towards him.

‘Look at me when I’m speaking to you, Skywalker. If you’re not polite I won’t let you have a turn at all.’ Obi-Wan snapped.

‘I’m sorry, master. It won’t happen again.’

Obi-Wan stepped back and nodded giving Anakin the signal that he could approach you. You scooted back towards the head of the bed, propping your back against the pillow that was leaning on the bedhead. Looking at Obi-Wan for approval before you spread your legs in anticipation for Anakin. 

Anakin practically pounced on you, pinning you against the bedhead as he crashed his lips onto yours. He didn’t stay there for long, before you knew it, he had moved his lips onto your neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin of your nape. You moaned, wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him closer. His hand began to inch up your thigh towards your core before Obi-Wan stopped him, interrupting before he could move any further.

‘Now, now Anakin. Did I say that you could do that?’ Anakin hesitantly pulled his mouth away from your neck, turning towards his Master.

‘No, master, I’m sorry.’

‘Good. Now take her shirt off.’ Anakin did so, hooking his fingers under your shirt and pulling it over your head. Both of the men stilled their breath as they finally got a look at you naked for the first time.  
‘Anakin stand up.’ Obi-Wan demanded his apprentice. Obi-Wan positioned himself at the end of the bed, standing there waiting for Anakin to do the same. When Anakin approached the bed, Obi-Wan grabbed him by his hips, and swung him around to face you, pushing his chest against Anakin’s back. Hands still on his hips, Obi-Wan leaned into Anakin’s ear, whispering something you couldn’t make out. Anakin’s breath hitched, as he nodded in reply. Before you could wonder what Obi-Wan had said, he turned his attention towards you.

‘Come over here, little one.’ He said, tapping on the edge of the bed next to where they stood. You did so, scootching your butt towards the two men until you were sitting on the spot Obi-Wan had directed you to. Your legs hanging off the bed, your eyes were level with Anakin’s stomach, and you had to stop yourself from ripping off his pants in order to get a look at his cock. ‘Help me get him undressed.’

Your hands travelled up towards Anakin’s belt, unbuckling it quickly as Obi-Wan removed the lightsaber from his apprentice’s belt, placing next to his own. You slid Anakin’s belt off, before moving to unbutton his pants. Nimble fingers working at the buttons, you were quickly able to hook your fingers under his waistband and slide his pants down to his ankles, as Obi-Wan slid the shirt off of his torso.  
He wasn’t wearing underwear. You thought as you noticed Anakin was already completely naked in front of you. His cock dripping with pre-cum, you lifted your hand up and swirled your thumb around the head, spreading his arousal. Anakin threw his back when you did this, resting it on his master’s shoulder, breathing heavily as you continued to stroke his head.

Before it could go any further, Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s hair, pulling him out of his trance.

‘That’s enough.’ He told you; you pulled your hand away from Anakin’s dick. In a fleeting moment of rebellion, you stuck your thumb covered in Anakin’s pre-cum into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and savouring the salty taste. Obi-Wan groaned, a deep guttural groan that came from inside his chest. Anakin held his mouth open slack, breathing heavily and flushing as you moaned around the taste of his arousal. ‘Don’t tell me I have to punish you too, sweetling.’ 

Pulling your finger out of your mouth with a pop, you pouted. ‘I’m sorry, master Kenobi.’

‘Call me that again.’ Obi-Wan demanded.

Leaning forward so you could look up at the two men with hooded eyes you whispered sultrily, loud enough for the two of them to hear. ‘Master Kenobi.’

Obi-Wan’s grip tightened in Anakin’s hair, as Anakin let out another deep groan. ‘On your knees, Skywalker.’ Anakin obliged as Obi-Wan continued to grip his hair, pushing Anakin to his knees in front of you. Neither man broke eye contact with you as you shuddered at the thought of Anakin licking your cunt. Wetness pooling on the bed and around your inner thighs, you spread your knees so Anakin could have a better look.

‘She’s so wet for us, master.’ 

‘Well, then you’d better take care of her then.’ Obi-Wan said before pushing Anakin’s head into your crotch. Anakin licked a trail up your folds, gathering up some of your slick and swallowing it, savouring the sweet taste. Throwing your head back, your eyes rolling into the back of your head, you moaned loud and deep, your hand moving to grip Anakin’s hair along with Obi-Wan. 

‘Good boy.’ Obi-Wan said. ‘Make her come like I did.’ Anakin increased his speed, licking and lapping at your clit as your moans became louder and faster. You could feel another orgasm approaching fast and violent, as your legs began to shake, and your brow became sweaty. 

‘Anakin, oh, my god, don’t stop.’ Your grip in his hair tightened as you felt your release approaching. ‘I’m so close.’ You whimpered.

Obi-Wan swatted your hand off of Anakin’s head and pulled Anakin away from you by his hair, stopping him just before your much needed release. You whined, looking at the older man through hooded eyelids.

‘I did say I would punish you too if you weren’t good.’ Obi-Wan teased, still holding Anakin by his hair. Obi-Wan leaned down, letting go of his hair and planting a passionate kiss onto his apprentice’s lips, licking your slick from his lips and chin while he did so. Anakin moaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Obi-Wan's neck, and pulling him closer. ‘Oh, sweetheart, you taste so good. Doesn’t she taste good, Anakin?’ Obi-Wan said as he pulled away from Anakin’s lips. 

‘Yes, master.’

‘You’ve been so good for me, Anakin.’ Obi-Wan cooed, as he turned towards you. ‘Do you want to fuck her?’ Anakin didn’t know how to respond, his breath halted, and his pupils dilated at the thought of finally having his way with you. 

‘Yes please, master. I’ll be so good if it means I can fuck her.’ 

Gripping Anakin’s hair again, Obi-Wan stood up, bringing Anakin up with him and pulling him close, lips grazing the younger man’s ear.

‘Go on then.’

With Obi-Wan’s permission, Anakin leapt onto you, his chest hitting yours and his arms pinning you to the bed. You were winded, in the best way possible, as Anakin landed on top of you. Barely having any time to catch your breath, Anakin crashed his lips onto yours, his erection grazing against your stomach. Your hands tangled in his hair as his lips continued to ravish yours, sucking and biting at your bottom lip. 

‘Anakin, please just fuck me already. I need it so bad.’ You groaned, not sure how much longer you could go without getting your much needed release. Anakin smirked, flipping you over onto your stomach and giving your ass a hard slap. 

‘Do it again.’ You grunted. He gave your ass another hard slap, as he hooked his arm under your torso and pulled you up, so your ass was sticking up and your head was pushed into the bed. You were on display for the two men, completely vulnerable and you didn’t care to admit how much you loved it. Hands on your hips pulling you towards him, he positioned himself behind you, running his dick along your folds to collect some of your slick. You didn’t see it, but you could feel Obi-Wan reaching around, pressing his fingers against your core, and gathering some more of your arousal to rub onto Anakin’s cock.

Lining up with your entrance, he slowly pushed the head inside you, stopping when you groaned deeply and gripped the sheets.

‘Don’t stop, it doesn’t hurt, just keep going.’ Anakin nodded, pushing further and further into you. When he bottomed out inside you, he gripped your hips harder, taking a second to get used to your warmth. You heard a smack, as Obi-Wan smacked Anakin’s ass, causing him to lurch forward inside you and hit that magical spot. 

‘Oh fuck.’ You moaned, and Anakin began to move inside you. Pulling all the way out before thrusting back in again, somehow managing to hit that pleasure spot inside you each time. Both of your moans filled the room, as he moved faster and faster, fucking you just like you wanted. Obi-Wan reached around, sticking his fingers into your mouth, signalling for you to wet them. You obliged, and released his fingers with a wet pop, as his hand snaked around your front. As Anakin continued to move, abusing your g-spot, Obi-Wan’s fingers found your clit, and began to rub it in time with Anakin’s thrusts.  
You screamed, the pleasure too much as you had both men fighting to send you over the edge.

‘Oh, god. Yes, master, don’t stop.’

‘Does that feel good, sweetling? Is Anakin fucking you as good as I promised?’ You could only nod in reply, the pleasure you were experiencing too much to handle. 

‘Oh, my god you feel so good around me.’ Anakin grunted. You could feel your orgasm approaching, and noticed Anakin’s was too. His movements were becoming sloppier with each thrust, his grunting becoming louder and more frequent. With one final thrust you came undone. You moaned loudly, seeing stars, your cunt tightening around Anakin’s cock. With this, Anakin did one final thrust before spilling his load into you. Spurts of white-hot liquid began pouring out of you as you both rode out your orgasms.

‘Fuck, your pussy is so perfect.’ Anakin said as he fell on top of you. Placing soft kisses on your spine as you both caught your breath. It took a few seconds before you realized Obi-Wan had left his place behind Anakin, moving towards the head of the bed, and sitting up against the pillows, observing you and his apprentice re-gather your composure.

Anakin slowly pulled out of you, his cum spilling down your inner thighs as it poured out of you. You collapsed onto your stomach on the bed, head buried in the blankets.

‘Oh sweetheart, you didn’t think we were done with you, yet did you?’ You raised your head slowly, the older man watching you with dark eyes full of lust. Of course, you weren’t done yet, Obi-Wan hadn’t even had a proper turn, and you’d be damned if you called it a night before the older man had fucked you like he promised. ‘Come over here.’ He said, beckoning his fingers towards you. 

Pushing yourself up, you managed to crawl towards where Obi-Wan was sitting, propping yourself up on your knees when you got in front of him. 

‘I’ll do whatever you say, master.’ You assured him, hoping this would put him in his good graces.

‘Anakin, come sit next to her.’

Anakin got up from his spot on the armchair, legs shaky as he walked over to the bed and placed himself next to you. Without saying anything, you both knew you needed to relieve Obi-Wan of his clothes. You went first, diving for his belt as Anakin began working his shirt. You unbuckled the older man’s belt, sliding it off and tossing it away quickly before you got to work on his shoes, ripping them off and throwing his socks with them. Anakin undid his overshirt, tossing it on the floor and beginning to unbutton his darker undershirt. This went on for the next minute or so, until Obi-Wan was completely undressed save for his underwear. 

‘Very good.’ Obi-Wan cooed, as he gestured for you to remove his underwear. You did so, sliding them down his long, muscular legs before discarding them on the floor. He gestured for you to sit in his lap, pointing Anakin to position himself in front of you. Leaning against Obi-Wan’s chest, the soft rise and fall of his chest beneath you forced you to relax into his touch, nestling your head under his chin as he gently massaged your shoulders. Anakin propped himself in front of you on his knees, waiting for Obi-Wan’s instructions, not daring to move in case he displease the older man. 

Obi-Wan’s left hand snaked down your body, his right one not relenting on massaging the knots in your shoulder. You shivered under his touch, preparing yourself for what was to come. As his hands reached your crotch, he dipped a finger between your folds, lightly touching your clit as he did so. 

‘So, wet for us still? Did Anakin not do a good job, little one?’ 

‘No, master, he did wonderfully. I just need you both, please, master Kenobi.’ You groaned. 

‘Of course, you do, sweetling.’ Another finger dipped into your folds, this time rubbing a small semi-circle across your clit. You moaned, throwing your head back against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Then, just as suddenly as he started, he stopped, his hand leaving your body completely. ‘On your knees.’ He demanded, pushing you forward off his chest and onto your knees. Your elbows hit the bed as your head fell into Anakin’s lap. Obi-Wan began positioning himself behind you, sliding his cock between your folds and brushing your clit with the head. Lining himself up, he pushed in slowly, as if to savour the feeling of your cunt wrapped around him. 

‘Oh, fuck, yes.’ You practically screamed into Anakin’s lap, as the younger one twisted his fingers through your hair, massing your scalp as his dick leaked pre-cum onto your cheek. Your hands gripped Anakin’s thighs as Obi-Wan pushed in completely, stopping for a moment before turning towards his apprentice. 

‘You’ve been such a good boy for us, Anakin, I think you deserve your reward.’

‘Yes, please, master.’ Anakin said softly. Obi-Wan reached down, tangling his fingers in your hair, and pulling your head up, so you were looking Anakin directly in the eyes.  
‘Suck him off for me, won’t you, darling? He’s been so good, and I know he would love it.’

You smirked, giving Anakin a final look before dipping your head down. Gripping the base of his cock with your hand, you swirled your tongue around the base, savouring the salty taste and moaning as if it was the most delicious thing you had ever had the privilege of tasting. Obi-Wan pulled his hips back, before slamming back into you again, causing you to forget Anakin , pulling your head away from his crotch and letting out a wanton moan.

‘Don’t be a tease now, darling, or you won’t get yours.’ Obi-Wan said mischievously, stopping his movements completely. You complied, dipping your head back down towards Anakin’s crotch. Hollowing out your mouth, you took his cock back in your hands and guided it between your lips, swirling your tongue around the head again as you did so. Anakin threw his head back, moaning as he gripped the sheets in pure bliss.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan began his assault, moving his hips in and out of you at a languid pace, clearly trying to savour the moment. You knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t be done with you until you had finished Anakin off, and not wanting to wait any longer, you decided to pick up the pace.

Bobbing your head up and down as you licked the underside of his dick, Anakin’s breath became shallower and faster. You knew he was close when he tangled his hands in your hair again, pulling sharply when you grazed your teeth along the sensitive skin. Obi-Wan continued moving his hips slowly, but a particularly calculated thrust had you moaning into Anakin’s cock, as the older man hit that magical spot inside you. 

Forcing yourself to pull your focus back to Anakin, you pushed your head all the way down, his dick hitting the back of your throat as you hummed around his cock. His grip in your hair got tighter, as Obi-Wan slowed his thrusts, allowing you to focus everything you had on Anakin. Then Anakin came, white hot ropes of cum hitting the back of your throat. Trying not to choke, you swallowed the salty liquid, continuing to lick the underside of his cock and pump the base so he could ride out his second orgasm of the night. His grip on your hair relaxed, and he fell back onto the bed, head hanging over the edge as he caught his breath. 

Before you could even swallow the last bit of Anakin’s cum, Obi-Wan hooked his arm underneath you, flipping you over onto your back and hoisting one ankle onto his shoulder. As your head hit the soft bed, he pushed himself inside you again, forgetting his previous relaxed paced, and instead pushing in and out of you quicker than you had ever experienced. Each time he slammed back into you, he hit that spot inside you.

‘Oh, my god, master. Don’t stop.’ You groaned. He didn’t stop, one hand snaking down towards your crotch as the other came up to grip at your throat.

‘You’ve been such a good girl for me. Helping me punish Anakin, you’ve been so good.’ He cooed. 

You didn’t even notice his fingers on your clit, rubbing tight circles as you came again, screaming as name, eyes closed, nails raking down his back. You saw stars, as Obi-Wan helped your ride out your orgasm. He had stopped rubbing circles on your clit, as his hand had come down to grip the sheets next to your head. Slamming his hips into you over and over, you knew he must be close too; his pace had become sloppier and he had a distinct sheen of sweat forming on his forehead.

‘So good for me.’ He said. ‘God, you feel so fucking good on my cock.’

Clenching your muscles, you tightened around his dick, pushing him over the edge. His thrusts began to slow as he came, spurting white hot ropes of cum inside you, filling you up with his seed. He let go of your neck, his head coming down to rest on your shoulder as he continued thrusting lazily inside you. 

You had almost forgotten Anakin was still in the bed next to you before he spoke again.

‘I told you she felt good, master.’ Anakin teased, clearly back to his usual self.

Obi-Wan pushed himself off you, as you continued catching your breath, completely spent from the night you just had. Anakin returned to sit next to you, continuing to massage your shoulders after Obi-Wan had stopped before. Obi-Wan sat back on the pillow at the head of the bed looking at Anakin amusedly. 

‘Go get cleaned up, both of you. We’re going to dinner.’


End file.
